HOME
by rblue0638
Summary: A house is not a home when it don't have lone and warm. sasuke know that, he have a house but not a home. but when he meet a girl, can he have a place he can call home? not good with summary. hope you like it. couple sasufemnaru, nejigaara and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's my first story. its sasufemnaru and many other couples, you will also find many change character. I want to write this story for a long time now here I'm, hope you all like it.**

* * *

**home,**

as long as Uchiha Sasuke know he was always alone, it's not like he doesn't have a family. No, he has parents an older brother, but to Sasuke, it's like he doesn't have anyone. it was always servants or caretakers who take care of him if he needs them, not his parents or his brother.

Like always twelve-year-old Sasuke come home from school but no one was there, it was always like this. sometimes it hurts that your family is so busy that they don't have time for you, like Today in school Sasuke have an important event and he had asked his parents and brother to come. sasuke had participated in every event so he can make his parents proud. he wants to show them that he can do everything like his brother, it's not like he doesn't like his brother, no he loves his brother that's why he wants to be just like his brother. he done everything so they can be proud of him, just like they proud his big brother.

But he should know they don't have time for him. They are always busy. Work, parties and for his brother, he sometimes gives him time, but after starting high school he was always busy with his friends. he doesn't have time for him. Today it becomes clear that his parents and brother have more important things other than Sasuke. From that day Sasuke had decided that he will only for himself.

* * *

An early morning, today is weekend, In his room, Sasuke was working in his assignment when someone knocks on his room door.

"come in, said Sasuke, and look up to see, who have entered and he saw Itachi.

"Sasuke where were you last night?, Itachi said as he enters Sasuke room, " it was an important party. Father had said that you must attend it, it is important for our business".

sasuke did not pay attention to his brother, "he would have attended it if he was old him, but no he is not, he had lived his life alone in this big house and he will do it always. He doesn't need his family how only want him for their profit".

"I was busy," said Sasuke, not looking from his book," and when you get out close the door".

Itachi looked at Sasuke like he was looking at someone else, " it is a way you talk you your big brother" Itachi said, waiting for an explanation, but it not come. After waiting for some time, when he gets nothing from Sasuke, Itachi gets out, after closing the door. uchiha Sasuke is alone and he will always be.

* * *

**so what do you think, I know it is very little, but I want to start to some point.**

**Hope you like it. plz review and tell, how you find it. I hope I can complete this story:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Here is chapter 2, hope you all like it.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day, and happy music can be heard and a body can be seen doing a happy dance. For Uzumaki naruto it's a big day, today she is going to open her shop, that she had to wait for a long time. Her friend is here to help and she is happy that she has people who can help her in her life.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan, as long as she knows she was always alone. in orphan kids don't want to be her friends and adults don't give a damn about her, what she does or not. she doesn't have an education above middle school and she is thankful for orphan they give her that much. she had always work in a ramen shop, shops old man and his daughter ware good people, they give hare place when at age twelve she doesn't have a place.

She wants to save enough money so she can rent a place for her own shop. but it is not so easy to do that, she had to work all the time, the work in a different place, with no education so it was difficult, but she had to manage.

Now at the age of sixteen, she has her shop and she can live her dream, but in her dream, she had so much help from her friends whom she doesn't think she will ever have.

Her friend Gaara and Kiba were always with her in her life for help when she needs them. she had met them when she was working in different places. she had help Kiba when some boys were disturbing her, with Gaara she feels close maybe because she was to always alone.

A voice had naruto awake her from har thinking" Are you ready to open your shop", Gaara asked.

"yes anytime," said Naruto to her friend with a smile, with that, said, they open shop for the first time.

it is a small place with a small number of tables for customers, in the back it had a kitchen, a store, and a small room, that Naruto had for her sleep. its been week and her small shop were working good, customers come and they always said good things about her cooking.

A bell ring singing a customer have come, it was a young man with black hair and black eyes, emotionless face, he had to other people with him.

"ah, Neji, Shino good to see you," Naruto said, and come to welcome them. she meets them because of Gaara and Kiba they were their boyfriends, she was so shocked when she they had told her but she is happy of her friend.

"you know Gaara and Kiba is not here", said Naruto, looking at them.

"ya we know, we just want to eat we have a lunch break we were hungry, and think that we eat here, that's why we are here" said Neji," and we want to tell Sasuke our friend, that he can always come here and eat because you cook so good" said Shino.

"ah, if you are thinking that with prising me you will get free food then you are so wrong", Naruto said with a laugh and Sasuke-san can come any time.

"You wound us naruto we had to think you will praise us for we have a new customer with us for you, give us a treat," said Neji with a fake sad face, in all this talk Sasuke said nothing.

"Hello, Sasuke-san I'm Uzumaki naruto its nice to meet you, you can always come here and eat anytime you like," I said with a smile, and I had not expected cold eyes to look at me and then my hand and said,

"I'm not here to being friend only for eating so you don't have to try and being my friend," Sasuke said with a cool voice like he doesn't care what other people think of him.

"oy Sasuke, I said to behave and don't talk to Naruto like that, sorry naruto he is a jerk and always like this with everyone and don't talk much", Neji said to me. and I look at Sasuke, he was looking at Neji with angry eyes after hearing Neji had called him jerk and then look at me with anger.

"Okay that's new, that I had met someone and they are angry at me without anything that I did and let's see what will happen next", I think

* * *

**Okay here is next chapter, in the first meeting and Sasuke being a jerk not something new what do you think.**

**tell me with your reviews, hope you like it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hallo, **

**So it's my 3rd chapter, I ****hope you like** it.

* * *

_"For my high school, I am__ t__o go to Tokyo". today Sasuke parents are home so he can talk to them. "what do you mean by that?",Fugaku asked with a look that said he is not happy for what Sasuke said._

_"I want to study there I have already look for a good school and I think it's a good chance for me to look for other places. and Itachi had done that too. it's not like I am going to state like him it's only other city and it's for my studies". Sasuke said playing with his food._

_" he just wants to hurry and get out form this house"._

_"If Itachi did this you think you can do it to"? asked Fugaku with a mocking smile. sasuke said nothing. he knows he has to be patient. he knows his parents don't think that he is as good as his brother. Itachi is their golden child a true Uchiha. after some time when Fugaku heard nothing from Sasuke, said "I don't care what you do, if you want to go to another city you can go but don't stain Uchiha name._

_At last, "I can live my life" thought Sasuke._

_I repeat, don't stain Uchiha name. Fugaku voice ring in Sasuke mind._

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, how long has it's been he had a dream about his parents, after coming to Tokyo he had started to build his life. he doesn't want to depend on his parents, he works for a small company and some money he had saved all in all he had build his life in a good way and its a long time he had met his family.

After his coming to Tokyo, Many things had changed, Itachi had married his longtime girlfriend Deidara, and she is a good person. Sasuke had not gone to his wedding. well, the first thing he doesn't have time and it's not like they were so close that he had to go to his wedding. but he is happy for his brother.

In here he had met some good people, it's not like he is a big fan of people or a big crowd but some decent person is good to keep you company.

Neji and Shino he had made two friends they don't talk too much and that is good, they to come from a family who has a big name in the business just like him they also want to independent and don't want to depend on their family because of this Sasuke feel close to them.

* * *

**So my third chapter, sorry it is late I was busy and from now on I will be getting busy but I hope you will read and like my story and please comment what do you think of my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello,**

**so here is my fourth chapter,**** hope you all like it.**

* * *

For Sasuke, it was always like repeating a day, in morning wakening up, eating, go to school, after coming to the home, work and at the end of the day sleep. it was always like that or some time meeting his friends but today, his friends said to go their other friends who have a small shop.

"So what do you think we go to Naruto's shop it's been a while", said Naji, we were all busy with our school work.

"Ya, you are right, Kiba also said, that Naruto was asking for us, so I think we can go now we don't have an exam to worry like before," said Shino agree with Naji.

"Well I will go the home then," thought Sasuke standing up, but when he was about to go home,

"Oh no, you are not going home you are coming with us. it's been a while we have time for ourselves, we can eat together and it's not like you have some work to do, you always go home right after school and we don't have time to stop you and we have an exam to think to, that's why we never said that we should do something together but now we have time so you are not running away," said Naji looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was also looking at Naji with a blank face, not believing what Naji had said. "don't look at me like that like I said some joke or something, what I said is true, we know that you want to depend on your family money, but it is no good to overwork yourself, if you don't work sometimes it's not like you have to ask your parents for money, you already are independent. so you are going with us". now Sasuke was looking at Naji with shock on his face don't believe his ears at what he is hearing.

"what are you looking at," said Naji little embarrass at what he said. "No, I am a shock, it's the first time I hear you talk so much," said Sasuke whit a small smile.

"Ya me too I don't know you are so worried for Sasuke", said Shino jokingly "Oh shut up, it's not like you were not worried", Neji said.

"okay, you catch me I was also worried for you." Shino said looking at Sasuke. "so come with us we're your friends and friends stick together and we can talk about our next plan. soon we will be graduate so what do we do next".

"hum, Sasuke smiled and said, "you are right". looking at Naji and Shino.

"Good and you can meet our friend Naruto she is like a sister to us and a really good girl."

"_As we started to walk for this Naruto person's place, I don't know why but I had an uneasy feeling like maybe, I don't like this person"._ thought Sasuke. "_well, we will see if she is like the girls from our school, then I don't think I will like her, I will think about it after I will see her." _

_"And like I said I don't like her._ in front of me stand a girl with the biggest smile that I never have seen before bright big blue eyes like sky and blond long hair, a really bright person. I was listening Naji and Shino talk when they introduce me to Naruto.

"_Hello, Sasuke-san I'm Uzumaki naruto its nice to meet you, you can always come here and eat anytime you like," she said with a smile, and I looked at her with cold eyes and said "I'm not here to being friend only for eating so you don't have to try being my friend," her smile disappeared a little. I don't want another fangirl, a little nice and they think they have a chance, they are only after Uchiha name._

Naji said to me for being nice, well I should try a little she is their friend. after everything, we ordered our food. not bad I can come here to eat. I think to my self.

* * *

**So, it's been a while, I don't know what do you think about it. I hope you like it. and please forgive mistakes and review.**


End file.
